


纯白之夜

by coddlelogic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coddlelogic/pseuds/coddlelogic
Summary: 🈚️





	纯白之夜

01  
寺山修司的妈妈说，“他（寺山修司）出生在飞驰的列车上，一边离开母体，一边向青森县北海岸飞快地位移。”  
这句话黄仁俊第一次听到，是中本悠太告诉他的。那会儿，黄仁俊刚踏上美利坚国土，英语烂得找不到人聊天。中本悠太倒是英文好得不像个日本人，可是黄仁俊的温州哥哥没时间理他，他只能和黄仁俊聊天。一个朝鲜族和一个日本人，成天在一个温州人在美国的公寓里用韩文交流，是个外人都会觉得奇怪。  
不过这不妨碍他拿这个例子去对照自己的母亲，他的母亲善于纵容自己的惰性，前半辈子向他无能的父亲许愿，耗尽了自己婚姻的寿命；后半辈子则向他这个孱弱的儿子许愿。如果由他的妈妈来说这句话，大概是——  
“他（黄仁俊）是我肚子里掉的一块肉，老娘生他养他，到现在就该报答我，让我享福。”  
实际上，以黄仁俊高中二年级只上了半学期就被一艘破船运到美国来的年纪，并不能理解中本悠太这番话是什么意思。他试图向他深入了解这个话题，但当时常不归宿的温州哥哥突然回了家，中本悠太便成了另一个人，那种只为了某个人活着的样子，又无私又疯狂。

来美国之前黄仁俊生活在一座一年有200多天被工业灰雾笼罩着的地方，阳光费劲地扎进云层析出只有丝缕能照得到县城，偶尔能看清每个人都长着相似而模糊不清的容貌，受困于贫穷和无望，所以成天也浑浑噩噩。黄仁俊的母亲也是其中一个，麻木空洞是黄仁俊对“母亲”这个人物的画像。他有意识以来，只在他母亲那双美丽却虚无的眼睛偶尔见过亮光。一次是她为了占有前夫从国企下岗拿的遣散费，带着8岁的黄仁俊天天去生父家敲门，撒泼哭闹样样俱全，厂区的警察单位的领导挨个轮番软硬兼施，也没能阻止她最后如愿以偿。还有一次是她用这笔钱把黄仁俊送上蛇头的渔船，上船前她掐着儿子因为营养跟不上而过分小的脸颊咒道，“白眼狼，记得给妈寄支票”。那时候，黄仁俊突然想明白了，他代替他的生父做了新的寄生对象。

黄仁俊也没来得及再问中本悠太，就被董思成带到了现在工作的地方，『王记茶餐厅』这样的招牌朴实而平凡地蛰伏在唐人街一隅，足够适合黑在美国的黄仁俊。  
“好好照顾自己，有问题给我打电话。”临走前温州哥哥站在餐厅门口嘱咐黄仁俊，手里拎着顺便打包带走的两杯奶茶。黄仁俊被太阳晒得头发昏，眯着眼睛抬头看比自己高出一个头的温州哥哥，逆着光的视野里只能注视着哥哥修长的脖颈，定格在衬衫最高点的贝母纽扣闪着七彩的光泽，没挡住斑斑点点的红痕。温州哥哥内敛又疏离，黄仁俊看他有几次想要抬手，也没有落实，最后自己主动抱了一下对方，“谢谢哥哥。”

02  
因为母亲那雁过拔毛、兽走留皮的性格而带来的道德上的苦果，黄仁俊过去那些年没少吃过。能自己解决的决不求人，能吃得苦绝不喊累成了他无形的道德枷锁。在茶餐厅稳定后，黄仁俊并没有再主动联系过温州哥哥，只是在餐厅老板在和老板娘用粤语聊天时，听到温州哥哥的名字。他约莫是在唐人街真的混得很出色，能被收留在茶餐厅也是他的面子关照。  
活儿却是不能少做的，该洗的盘子一遍都不能少，掉在地上的虾饺皮3秒内捡起来就还能用。唐人街的老板们都是American dream的现实镜像，用勤劳肯干破土，用机灵圆滑灌溉，硬是要把无根的苗在美利坚国土上栽培成参天大树。可他们有梦去追逐，仰赖着是合法移民的先发优势。黄仁俊这样的非法移民是不配有梦的，从登上渔船，舱底落锁的那一刻起，就成为了生存的机器。  
可他又不觉得苦，偶尔在街道上看到一面小小的星条旗，他觉得那份象征着自由和信念的红蓝旗帜真正在自己心里冉冉升起。现在的生活甚至没法讨厌起来，因为和过去相比，都好过太多。下了班其他的服务员大多聚在一起抽烟喝酒赌博看花花公子，黄仁俊却猫在后厨对着一台破电视看新闻学英语，他终于能大口呼吸自由，他迫不及待想发出声音表达自己，即便是在这个前途未卜的地方。  
没多久老板就把黄仁俊从后厨调到前厅去做了侍应生，这使得他有更多的机会和不同的人说话，才会在下午三点看见这个城市的暖阳顺着餐厅的落地窗把斑斓的金黄都洒在罗渽民的身上。  
当时餐厅并没有多少客人，老板不在的时候，其他侍应生也懒洋洋地围在后厨打牌。两个亚裔年轻脸孔的顾客走进餐厅时，只有黄仁俊一个侍应生在。对于同龄人，难免会多一些注目，何况那个男孩儿还是那么耀眼，完全不同于高中男孩儿聒噪的样子。黄仁俊唯心地想，那天的罗渽民真的好看极了，在美国的阳光光合作用下充盈着甜蜜香气的好看。他躲在收银台后面小心翼翼的偷瞧他，就像是一个平民偶然看到了天使，他顶礼膜拜，他更想窥探圣光。  
罗渽民似乎是和女同学来茶餐厅讨论课业的，吃完菠萝包就收拾书包结伴离开。罗渽民给的小费，被整整齐齐地叠好，放进了钱包的透明格里。过后的三个礼拜，他都会和不同的同学出现在茶餐厅，就坐在靠窗的位置。黄仁俊珍惜地保存着每次小费。直到对方主动拉住他。  
“你有在偷偷看我吧？”那天只有罗渽民一个人坐在窗前。  
“我感觉到了哦。”他的眼神里是窗外暖阳的温度，嘴角还带着笑意。  
黄仁俊愣了一下，木着脸点了一下头。  
“你的耳朵红了。”他说。  
其实黄仁俊的脸也热得要爆炸，像个等着被塞进黄油的菠萝包。  
但总之，他那天知道了这个人叫罗渽民。

03  
和黄仁俊设想的一样，罗渽民拥有着光明的未来。韩裔第二代移民，父母都是大学的学者，刚刚入学叫得上名字的大学，热爱参加公益活动。罗渽民的人生就如同被太阳充分照射的苹果阳面，拥有红扑扑的健康面貌和清爽糖分的内里。  
这样的人是不会回避爱的，从茶餐厅路过的时候偶然瞥到蹲在门口在专心写今日供应餐牌的侍应生男孩儿，罗渽民便在心里列出了追求的step1，2，3。可于黄仁俊而言，他知自己的人生经不起动荡，扛不住风险，受不得考验。他是结痂伤口新长成的肉，被轻揉也会疼痛，是汪洋中的孤舟破船，蝴蝶振翅或许就沉没海底。  
可他又克制不住向着罗渽民靠近，这是微弱生命靠近炽烈明亮光源的本能。谁都有奢望上帝对自己多开一扇门的侥幸，哪怕明知这是买椟还珠。  
心乱如麻，这是大多数生活潦倒的人无法做选择的描写，是黄仁俊面对罗渽民的心情。他生活潦倒，他更加心乱如麻。第一次约在小公园见面，黄仁俊低垂着脑袋，手心里的汗几乎沁透被紧抓的衣角；第二次见面在餐厅后门的巷子里，罗渽民塞给他一盒画笔，拉着手说“我们仁俊的手可不能只用来写餐牌”；第三次，黄仁俊甚至还没推辞，手里便被塞进了一张影票。  
罗渽民笑得胸有成竹，露出的牙齿整齐得可以登上牙科海报，“我问过老板的，你这礼拜五下午轮休，仁俊真的不要再拒绝我了。”  
黄仁俊手足无措被邀请，顿了一下才点头。因为他看到影票上写着「Happy Together」，仿佛写着自己人生最大的心愿。快乐何其艰难，和罗渽民在一起度过96分钟的时间，即便是虚假的也值得饮鸩止渴。

电影是在唐人街的一个破旧戏院里看的，开场的第二个镜头，张国荣躺在床上看着床头灯吸烟，黄仁俊恍然发觉，「Happy Together」原来是那部被大家神秘兮兮谈起的《春光乍泄》，就算他没看过，小镇那些坏青年们说着“张国荣和梁朝伟两个男的谈恋爱的”的内容梗概，他也有耳闻。他扭过头看罗渽民，罗渽民认真盯着屏幕，反手却牢牢扣住他的手。  
“渽民，我不行的。”  
“为什么不看完电影呢。”荧幕里刚好是何宝荣和黎耀辉在床上调情时映出的灰色滤镜，倏忽变暗的环境里罗渽民的眼睛反而变得更亮。  
“我知道你要说什么。”黄仁俊试图抽出手却也没成功，“渽民，我不想对不起你。”  
“这句话我可以认为你也喜欢我么。”  
“……啊”尴尬沉默的时候，荧幕突然毫无预兆地变黑。这个影院设施老旧，出现故障也实属能够理解。本就不多的观众因为突如其来的故障纷纷离场，此刻就连对方轻微的呼吸都变得无比具象。  
“谁会不喜欢渽民…可我不可以。”  
“你不是随便的谁。我想我分得清一见钟情。”  
“…”  
“忘掉那些过去吧。我不知道仁俊过去是怎么生活的，以后可以有我和你在一起。”罗渽民攀过来拥住黄仁俊，呼吸喷在耳侧，吹得黄仁俊头脑发昏。他这辈子至今未曾坐过飞机，可此刻却像是飘在云上，被云雾拥抱着，他想晚一些降落。  
最后何宝荣和黎耀辉有没有在一起，黄仁俊不得而知，影院也没修好放映机。不过陷入热恋的年轻人，每天的日常就是love song，无需去窥探别人的爱情。影院最后补了两张《侏罗纪公园》的票给他们，不过被罗渽民转手送给了数学系的mark。一个原因是茶餐厅允许黄仁俊休假的时间并没有那么多，另一个原因则是在那些为数不多的休息时间，罗渽民要缠着黄仁俊做的那些情侣之间的事情，多得让人无暇顾及恐龙的生存问题。  
而对于情侣之间的事情，其实黄仁俊对此很模糊。这在他的人生中实在属于空白的部分，既没有父母举案齐眉、相敬如宾的模范，也没有同龄人充满善意的亲近，如果说没有罗渽民这一次的来势汹汹，日常要牵手，亲密时要拥抱、亲吻，情浓时的肌肤之亲，这些黄仁俊一概不知，他甚至想不出自己这辈子能和「爱情」这两个字产生什么样的关联。有时候他们只是在公园的长椅上坐着，紧紧握着对方的手感觉来自爱人的温暖，就会让黄仁俊生发出幸福的感觉，就像是在贫瘠的土地中艰难挖掘了那么长的时间，经历了绝望，被消沉折磨地遍体鳞伤，终于看见洞中慢慢冒出了称之为幸福的泉水。


End file.
